When feelings collide
by usagi1009
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are having an off day, but can they fix it? Ichiruki one-shot.


Hi everyone!

This is my first one-shot so I hope you guys like it. =D

* * *

><p><strong>When feelings collide<strong>

For a few weeks now Rukia and Ichigo had been struggling with their new feelings for each other. They both felt something different in their relationship as friends. Sometimes they were a bit awkward around each other late at night when they were in Ichigo's room, sometimes they fought too much and sometimes not at all. Still, they both avoided the topic and decided to leave it alone.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Ichigo's alarm went off. He swiftly hit the dreaded thing silencing its loudness. He was not a morning person. _'Five more minutes'_ He thought and closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later….

"Dammit!" He yelled when he looked at the clock. He groggily got up and started taking off his sweatpants and t-shirt. He figured Rukia was at school already and the jerk didn't wake him up, so walking around in his boxers shouldn't be a big deal.

**-inside the closet—**

Rukia woke up to the yell of Ichigo. She looked at her phone and realized they were late for school. Last night's hollow activity was higher than usual. She quickly got dressed. Without thinking she opened the closet door and jumped out…

***THUMP***

Their bodies collided landing on the bed. She was about to yell at him when she took in the situation. She was on top of Ichigo wearing her school uniform while he was wearing next to nothing. They froze in their respective positions. He was holding her body up with his arms while she straddled him. Neither could yell, curse, or do any of their usual theatrics. They stared at each other in awe.

Rukia was the first to come back to reality, jumping out of his window and leaving a perplexed Ichigo lying on the bed.

'_Stupid Ichigo…'_ She thought as she ran to school trying to ignore the stirred up feelings in her stomach. She had never been in such a compromising position with a man, and the man in question being Ichigo didn't help at all.

"Rukia wait!" Ichigo yelled as he caught up to her.

"W-w-what do you want?" She answered a bit uncertain as she kept running.

"Sorry…." He said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"For what? You're a moron, I'm used to it. Besides, it's not like seeing you like that meant anything to me anyway." She said doing what came easiest to her-lying and hiding her feelings-.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He had tried apologizing and all she could do was insult him. He was deeply hurt.

"Baka" He yelled running faster than her and leaving her behind.

Rukia heard his insult but kept running not too worried thinking everything was better this way.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared out the window as the teacher went on and on about who knows what. He turned his head to look at his shinigami friend. You could tell it was a boring school day when Rukia's kindergarten level drawings were more exciting than class. His attention then traveled from the silly dribbles to the artist. He never let his eyes wonder when it came to Rukia for fear that he might start to like her a bit too much, but he was too caught up doing so already to remember.<p>

It was so weird to him how she could have such a rough attitude and yet look so innocent. The sun gave her skin a nice glow. The school uniform suited her well although she also looked pretty in her shinigami robes. How could such a petite and girly looking girl actually do what she does? He wondered.

A few classes later Rukia had done all the drawing she could do and also became bored. She started fidgeting at her desk not knowing what to do next. Her big eyes shinned as she gave Ichigo an evil glare and started throwing little paper balls at him. Unfortunately, she had to stop when she got scolded by the teacher.

_'Dammit where's a hollow when you need one?'_ Ichigo thought annoyed. Suddenly he got an idea. _'I'm a genious!'_ He thought as he grabbed his backpack, exited the classroom and ran to the rooftop of the school.

_'What's that idiot up to now?'_Rukia thought and followed.

Ichigo looked around. When he noticed the coast was clear he took Kon out of his bag and exited his body.

"Kon something came up. Take care of things around here and I'll see you at home _after_ school!" Ichigo said. Kon nodded and started walking to class.

"Baka!" Rukia said from her hiding spot. She then took out her Chappy dispenser and swallowed the little green ball.

"Chappy, go back to class and take care of things around here. Keep an eye on Kon and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted, he's in Ichigo's body." Rukia said and followed Ichigo.

"Pyon!" Chappy answered and obediently skipped back to class.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was happily jumping from roof to roof enjoying the nice breeze, it sure beat being in that boring classroom. He took a deep breath and smiled wide but when he was about to reach the next rooftop…<p>

"Aaahh" He yelled. He was kicked from the back and landed face first on the floor.  
>"What the-you!" He said pointing a finger at Rukia surprised to see her there.<br>"Yo Ichigo!" She said smiling.  
>"Baka! What the hell are you trying to do!" He yelled.<br>"What are _you _trying to do? Since when did anyone say you could use your shinigami badge for personal matters?" She said pointing a finger back at him.  
>He was caught. But then Ichigo remembered her being bored as well and decided to play that card.<p>

"Sorry, let's just go back to school then!" He said with a fake disappointed voice.

"Wait a second Ichigo! There's no need to be hasty…." She said remembering the boring day.

He was smiling on the inside. One point for Ichigo, zero for Rukia.

"I guess since we're already here we should just let Kon and Chappy take care of things…besides it will be nice for you to get a break from school." She said.

They went to a nearby park and relaxed on top of a large tree. They really didn't know what to do and their morning "encounter" only made things more awkward. Ichigo was thinking hard and trying to think of what to do. Their routine usually involved fighting hollows or going to school. They never really had time to "hang out", and if they did they usually spent time in Ichigo's room doing homework or reading manga, and going to his bedroom was _not_ an option at the moment.

Rukia got bored quickly . She noticed that the playground was empty and decided to give it a try.

"Weeeee" She yelled happily from the swing.  
>"What are you like 5 years old?" Ichigo said with a grumpy face. He didn't ditch school to go play in a playground like a little kid.<br>"What's wroooong Iiiiichigo?" She said as she continued to swing.  
>"You're an adult, don't you like doing adult things?" He said mockingly.<br>"Well this isn't my world so I don't really know what to do here which means you must be a very boring person to not be able to come up with any cool things to do here." She said landing by him.

"Shut up or you'll be hanging out alone!" He said getting irritated.

"It's not like you're any fun to hang out with anyway!" She continued to tease him.

Any other day he would have ignored her witty comments just like he always did, but not today. For some reason, all her insults seemed to cut him deeper than a zanpakuto. Maybe she had become too much for him to handle. He didn't know. All he knew was that he hadn't been this mad in a _long_ time.

She had never seen him this angry. His usual scowl now seemed like a smile compared to the way he was looking at her now. She started feeling uneasy. She never meant to hurt him or for anything she said to get this far.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"You bit-" He started to yell but got stopped by a small hand making contact with his cheek.

She slapped him. A red mark making its way to his sun-kissed skin.

First her insults and now this. He had never felt so offended in his life. Although he could be a bit of a jerk to her he didn't deserve this. He looked at her with a disappointed look and turned around. He had given up.

She couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Her feelings came crashing down. She was embarrassed of herself and never meant to hurt him, all she was trying to do was to keep things the way they were before. She felt so deeply for him that the thought of losing him pained her. She didn't want to be show her vulnerable side but that didn't matter. She had to make things right.

"Ichigo!" She called for him. He heard her calling but with a heavy heart he kept walking away.

This wouldn't end like this. She went to reach for his hand but he pulled it away as if by instinct.

"Ichigo would you stop!" She finally yelled a bit desperate.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just drop it." He said in an eerie calm voice. She had hurt him more than she thought.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry for hurting you." She said softly stomping on her pride.

"Don't worry about it. See you later at home" He turned around, gave her a fake smile and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Rukia still wasn't home. Ichigo was worried but he chose to stay. The pain and disappointment in his heart was too much for him to deal with. He wasn't sure why she got to him the way she did. He closed his eyes hoping to go to sleep and forget the lousy day.<p>

Rukia finally made her way through the window around midnight. She wondered if she should leave for good but at the end of the day she realized there wasn't anywhere she'd rather be. She was sitting on the window ledge staring at the boy on the bed. How could she be so mean to someone who she deeply cared for?

She slowly made her way to him and noticed how peaceful he looked. Her hand made its way to his bangs, gently brushing them to the side. Her hand lingered on his cheek. He was so warm, so _alive_.

He felt her presence and her caresses but decided to let her be. He hated to admit it but she had him wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't take it anymore. Having her so close being so affectionate to him was more than he could handle. He wrapped his arms around her back bringing her close to him. His right hand moved up slowly from her back, to her neck, and finally tangling in her hair. He brought her closer to him until their lips collided.

His kiss was a bit desperate and passionate, releasing all the pent up negativity of the day.

Strange enough she was not surprised. She fully welcomed his affection. She pulled away sitting back up.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." She said. She tangled her hands around his hair and slowly leaned to kiss him. Unlike his kiss hers was slow and sweet, showing how she felt. She wanted to open up to him and show him her gentle side, to take care of him the way that he took care of her.

"I'm sorry too. You're not the only stubborn one." He said and they continued to enjoy the moonlit night.

* * *

><p>Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review and leave some feedback! Thanks :)<p> 


End file.
